Set Me Free
by Black Fucking Sabbath
Summary: Esta es la historia de un chico llamado Carlos, y como su vida terminó dando giros que él nunca hubiese imaginado, gracias a una banda: Megadeth, y a una chica
1. Prólogo

**Set Me Free**

**Prólogo**

Esta es la historia de un chico llamado Carlos, un chico que tendría grandes cambios en su vida que él nunca hubiese imaginado, nació y creció en Machala, Ecuador con un gran amor a la música, para ser más específicos, al Metal, sobre todo al Thrash Metal, el chico siempre fue bromista, relajado, sátiro, cómico, divertido e hiperactivo, tenía muchas bandas favoritas incluyendo Testament, Black Sabbath, Slayer, Judas Priest, Carcass, Cannibal Corpse, Metallica, pero su banda favorita sin lugar a dudas era Megadeth, la banda con la que él empezó a escuchar Metal desde pequeño gracias a su hermano que tenía el mismo nombre que él, el pequeño era una especie de enciclopedia de Megadeth y poseía prácticamente todo lo que la banda sacaba, tenía una familia que siempre fue cariñosa con él, su padre era un exitoso abogado, el mejor de la provincia donde vivían, su madre tenía un muy buen trabajo, además de que su hermano, que lo superaba por más de 20 años de edad, era profesor de batería en dos universidades y baterista en una banda de rock llamada "Estación Zero", además de que tocaba con otros grupos en algunas ocasiones, por lo que la situación de la familia del pequeño era muy buena y él siempre gozó de varios privilegios, a pesar de esto, el muchacho siempre fue humilde y nunca fue caprichoso, presumido ni nada por el estilo, era buen estudiante pero siempre era muy "alocado", era el 2007 y el pequeño acabab de cumplir 9 de años el 14 de Junio cuando recién había salido el Album de Megadeth llamado "United Abominations", y el chico fue a comprarlo el mismo día en que llegó a Ecuador, el Album estaba teniendo buenas ventas mundialmente a pesar de no ser muy promocionado por la disquera de Megadeth, después de que Carlos consiguiera el Album y lo escuchara una y otra vez, recibió una llamada de su hermano mayor también llamado Carlos, quien llamaba a su hermanito por su segundo nombre: José

-Hola- dijo el pequeño contestando la llamada –Hola, hermanito- dijo el hermano mayor respondiéndole –Te dije que no me llames así- contestó el muchacho –Bueno, ¿Para qué llamabas?- siguió –Tranquilo José, es algo que te va a encantar- continuó el hermano mayor -¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es?- respondió el hermano menor –Bueno, tú ya sabes que Estación Zero va a hacer una gira por Europa para promocionar el Album, entonces quería ver si te gustaría venir conmigo- dijo el mayor -¿En serio? Por Diós, ¡Claro que sí!- dijo emocionado el muchacho –Excelente, ya le dije a nuestros padres, tienes que venir conmigo mañana a Quito para sacar la Visa y luego nos vamos en una semana- continuó el hermano mayor –Adiós- continuó despidiéndose y colgando el teléfono, Carlos estaba muy emocionado por recorrer toda Europa, sacaron las Visas sin problemas y en una semana ya se encontraban en Inglaterra, la primera parada de la gira de Estación Zero, siguieron por España, Suiza, y Francia, después llegaron a Italia donde hiban a quedarse una semana entera después del concierto de Estación Zero el 28 de Junio, por lo que Carlos, al enterarse de que Megadeth estaría tocando en dos días, decidió aprovechar y tratar de convencer a su hermano mayor de ir con él, y así fue, justo después del concierto de Estación Zero en Italia, cuando su hermano mayor salió del escenario, el muchacho aprovechó –Oye hermano, el concierto estuvo genial, de verdad- dijo el muchacho –Gracias, fue agotador- le respondió su hermano mayor –Escucha… Quería pedirte algo- continuó el pequeño -¿Cuánto dinero quieres?- preguntó cómicamente el hermano mayor –No quiero dinero, quiero algo mejor-respondió el pequeño –Bueno y entonces, ¿Qué deseas?- preguntó el mayor de ambos –Escucha, Megadeth va a tocar el 30 de este mes aquí en Milan, y como vamos a quedarnos hasta dos días más después de ese concierto, me gustaría ir, contigo, claro- habló el pequeño –Pues… No lo sé, eres muy pequeño y los conciertos de Metal son…- dijo el mayor –Sé lo salvajes que son los conciertos de Metal, de eso se trata, de la agresividad, la adrenalina, la energía, y tú lo sabes perfectamente- dijo el menor interrumpiendo a su hermano –Además no te lo digo solo por Megadeth, esa es mi banda favorita pero el show es parte del festival Gods of Metal 2007 (Part 2) y ese mismo día también van a tocar Korn, Black Label Society y Ozzy Osbourne, es una oportunidad única, para ambos- dijo el muchacho casi exigiendo ir –Pues tienes razón en todo, está bien, ¿Vamos a gradas?- preguntó el mayor –Cancha, no puede haber moshpit en las gradas, y quiero que mi primer concierto de Metal sea como debe ser un concierto de Metal- contestó Carlos –Bueno José, vamos a ir, mañana compramos las entradas, ¿OK?- dijo el mayor –OK- contestó el pequeño antes de irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente ambos compraron las entradas para el festival y Carlos no pudo ni dormir de la emoción, hiba a ver a Korn, Ozzy Osbourne y a su banda favorita: Megadeth encabezando el cartel, simplemente hiba a ser un día perfecto, a él no le importaba herirse o herir a alguien en el moshpit, este hiba a ser su primer concierto de Metal e hiba a ser como él quería: salvaje, agresivo, energético, lleno de adrenalina, euforia y anarquía incluso.

Al día siguiente fue el día del concierto, los dos hermanos se levantaron muy temprano para estar preparados para el festival, desayunaron, se prepararon, y fueron a hacer cola para ingresar al concierto, finalmente ingresaron y el lugar se hiba llenando poco a poco, Carlos había llevado algo de dinero que había estado ahorrando y había llevado al viaje para comprar mercancía oficial e incluso algo de comer durante la espera, primero salió la banda Slowmotio, seguida de Type O Negative, Sadist y Deathstars, todas estas dieron un buen show y luego venían las cabezas de cartel, empezando con Black Label Society quienes dieron un gran y salveje concierto empezando con "New Religion" y continuando con "Been a Long Time", "Suffering Overdue", "Bleeding for Me", "Suicide Messiah", "Fire It Up", "Black Mass Reverends", "Concrete Jungle" y finalizando una exelente presentación con "StillBorn", después de un tiempo aparecieron Korn quienes brindaron al público italiano un show muy energético con grandes temas tocando: "Here to Stay", "Twist", "Good God", "Coming Undone", "Falling Away From Me", "Somebody Someone", "Right Now", "Shoot and Ladders" que incluyó un fragmento del clásico "One" de Metallica, "Divine", "Got the Life", "Evolution", "Y'All Want a Single", "Twisted Transistor" y finalizando con "Freak on a Leash", "Clown" y "Blind", después de ellos seguía el show de uno de los padres del Heavy Metal, el gran y legendario Ozzy Osbourne quien dio un impresionante espectáculo lleno de ánimo, energía y clásicos del Metal, empezando con los clásicos "Bark at the Moon" y "Mr. Crowley", continuando con "Not Going Away" y un cover de la legendaria banda Black Sabbath de la que él fue parte: "War Pigs", seguido por "Road to Nowhere" y "Suicide Solution" para que luego el gran Zakk Wylde, quien ya había salido antes con su propia banda Black Label Society, tocará un impresionante solo de guitarra, y para luego seguir con "I Don't Know", "Here For You", "No More Tears", y luego "I Don't Want to Change the World","Mama, I'm Coming Home" y uno de los grandes clásicos "Crazy Train" para dar por terminado el concierto, pero la gente pedía una canción más y el gran Ozzy con gusto les brindó una más para cerrar, otro cover de Black Sabbath, el clásico de clásicos: "Paranoid" para luego despedirse de un gran concierto.

Después de un corto descanso tras el show de Ozzy, venía lo mejor y Carlos era el que más lo esperaba, finalmente en la noche, ya era hora de que empezara el show de Megadeth y así fue, con el líder de la banda, Dave Mustaine, caminando al escenario mientras interpretaba el tema "Sleepwalker" del su más reciente Album "United Abominations" para seguir con el clásico "Take No Prisoners" con el que empezó la locura y continuó con "Wake Up Dead", "Skin O' My Teeth", "Gears of War" también del último Album de la banda, seguida por "She-Wolf" donde la gente estuvo prendidísima, siguió el clásico del Album "Rust in Peace": "Hangar 18", seguida de otro tema del nuevo Album: "Washington is Next!" y otro clásico del "Rust in Peace": Tornado of Souls, seguido por una de las sorpresas de la noche y algo que le alegró la noche a Carlos, "Reckoning Day" del Album "Youthanasia" que fue una genial sorpresa, el concierto continuó con el clásico "Peace Sells" donde hubo mucha energía en el público, seguida por otra sorpresa, otro tema del "United Abominations": "Never Walk Alone… A Call to Arms", seguida de los clásicos "A Tout Le Monde" y "Symphony of Destruction" para dar por terminado el show, pero la gente pedía más, y la banda regresó para finalizar el concierto con "Holy Wars… The Punishment Due", donde incluyeron incluso una parte del clásico "Mechanix" que fue la mejor sorpresa de la noche, después de esto se despidieron y Carlos logró alcanzar una vitela que había tirado Glen Drover, el entonces guitarrista de la banda, Dave Mustaine dio la despedida final y se fue del escenario dando por terminado un gran concierto.

Después de esto, volvieron al hotel donde se hospedaban y Carlos no podía creerlo aún, este sin duda era el mejor día de su vida, había visto a Korn, al legendario Ozzy Osbourne y a su banda favorita Megadeth en un solo día, hasta alcanzó a coger una vitela lanzada por Glen Drover, su primer concierto había sido como él quería, lleno de energía, agresividad, moshpit, intensidad, adrenalina, había sido algo memorable, después del tiempo que les quedaba en Italia, Estación Zero continuó de gira por Europa y finalmente regresaron a Ecuador.


	2. Another Time, A Different Place

Capítulo 1: A Different Time, A Different Place

Era el 22 de Mayo del 2008, y Megadeth se encontraba en Mesa, Arizona, Estados Unidos para el último concierto de la Gigantour 2008, unas noches atrás habían grabado un show para transmitirlo por televisión, y hoy tocarían el mismo Setlist de ese concierto.

La banda había finalizado temprano la prueba de sonido y mientras se terminaba de montar el escenario y todo, los miembros de la banda fueron a Backstage, donde Dave Mustaine, el líder de la banda, se encontró con Cristina Scabbia de Lacuna Coil.

-Te extrañé- dijo Mustaine abrazando a la vocalista de Lacuna Coil –Yo también te extrañe- le respondió la chica besando cariñosamente al líder de Megadeth, hace más de un año que llevaban de amantes, desde que Cristina empezó a grabar con Megadeth el tema "A Tout Le Monde (Set Me Free)" , ella se había acostado con todos los miembros de la banda en aquella ocasión: James LoMenzo, Shawn Drover, el guitarrista de ese entonces Glen Drover y Dave Mustaine, la diferencia era que con todos fue algo de una sola noche, pero con Dave decidieron seguir como amantes sin ninguna relación de amor, "solo sexo", solo los que trabajaban con la banda lo sabían, por lo que la esposa de Dave, Pamela, nunca se enteró, ni siquiera la prensa pudo enterarse, ambos continuaban besándose con Dave apoyando a Cristina contra la pared, a nadie le molestaba, bueno, a casi nadie, porque había alguien que era una excepción, el nuevo guitarrista de la banda: Chris Broderick, quien miraba a ambos con fastidio, a él no le importaba si Dave le estaba siendo infiel a su esposa, no era la primera vez que le era infiel a la pobre Pamela y eso no le interesaba a Chris, lo que le molestaba es que él siempre sintió algo real por Cristina desde el momento en que la conoció algunos años atrás y siempre habían tenido una buena amistad, pero Broderick no podía hacer nada más que mirarla teniendo sexo con un hombre que no la amaba, cuando Mustaine por fin se fue a comer algo, Cristina se acercó al guitarrista de Megadeth a hablar con él.

-Hola Chris- le dijo la chica de cabello negro dándole un pequeño abrazo –Hola Cristy- le respondió Chris con cariño -¿Cómo estás?- continuó algo desanimado –Bien, es genial tocar con ustedes en esta gira y todo está saliendo genial con Dave- le respondió la chica de Lacuna Coil haciendo que a Chris le hierba la sangre de la ira y frunciera el ceño –Oye, ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó la chica al notar la expresión de su amigo –Hmm…. Nada…- dijo el miembro más joven de Megadeth –Bueno, ¿Sabes? Creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo más Dave- continuó Scabbia y ahora sí Chris quería explotar, simplemente no podía creerlo, Dave no amaba a Cristina, él simplemente hacía con ella lo que hacía con muchas otras, a Chris no solo le molestaba porque él amaba a Cristina, sino porque él siempre había sido amigo de la chica y quería lo mejor para ella –Bueno pues… quizá debas decirle- respondió Broderick fingiendo algo de alegría por su amiga –Eso estaba pensando, voy a comer, ¿Vienes conmigo?- preguntó la mujer –Sí pero antes debo ir a hacer algo, te alcanzó haya, ¿OK?- respondió el guitarrista a lo que la chica asintió con la cabeza, ella se dirigió a la cafetería del lugar a almorzar mientras que Chris fue a su camerino, entro rápidamente y cerró la puerta dando un fuerte portazo y empezó a patear todo con furia, incluso tomó una de sus carísimas guitarras y la estrelló contra el piso una y otra vez hasta dejarla en pedazos, se sentó y se tomó de la cabeza hasta relajarse un poco, finalmente fue a almorzar y luego de poco inició el concierto que empezó con "Sleepwalker", "Wake Up Dead", "Take No Prisoners" y "Skin O' My Teeth" para luego después de un saludo de Mustaine, continuar con "Washington is Next!", "Kick The Chair", "In My Darkest Hour", "Burnt Ice", "Hangar 18", "A Tout Le Monde", un pequeño solo de Chris donde usó Taping de cuatro dedos, "Tornado of Souls", "Ashes in Your Mouth", "Sweating Bullets", "Symphony of Destruction", "Trust", y para finalizar el concierto "Peace Sells" y "Holy Wars… The Punishment Due", después del concierto todos fueron a dormir al hotel donde estaban hospedados, después de esto debían viajar a Latinoamérica para la última parte de la gira, todos tenían habitaciones separadas, menos Cristina que dormía en la habitación de Dave, si es que a eso se le podía llamar dormir….


End file.
